In the heating and cooling industry, the transfer of forced air from the heating or cooling unit to remote areas of the structure being heated or cooled is normally inefficient. The primary reason for such inefficiency is leakage at the connections between main system components and branch system components, such as between the plenum and ducts. This has been a long-standing problem in the industry since installation procedures that require a great deal of skill and effort are not cost effective and/or are not accepted by the labor in the industry. The connecting mechanisms that are traditionally employed are adapted for quick installation, but are inherently inefficient. To date, no system acceptable in the industry has been provided which accomplishes the dual objectives of efficient air transfer between connected components (no air leakage) and ease of use.
According to the present invention, a method and structure have been provided that effect the leak-tight connection between main and branch components in a forced air heating and/or cooling system in a simple manner--one which requires a minimum of expertise and care to be effectively employed--thus satisfying a long-felt need in the industry. According to the method of the present invention, a main and a branch component in a forced air heating and/or cooling system are connected together utilizing a connecting component comprising an elongated tubular member having a passageway, and having a first end with an enlarged circumferential face generally perpendicular to the direction of elongation of the member, and a second end adapted to receive a branch component therearound. The first end face has an annular gasket of flexible material operatively affixed thereto, the gasket having an exterior face with glue thereon, and an annular section of release paper covering the glue. A plurality of openings are formed in the first end extending therethrough and through the gasket generally parallel to the direction of elongation of the tubular member. The method steps comprise providing an opening in the main component having substantially the same cross-sectional area and shape as the section of passageway in the elongated tubular member surrounded by the tubular member enlarged circumferential face; removing the release paper from the tubular member gasket; moving the tubular member into operative contact with the main component so that the gasket surrounds the opening in the main component and the glue on the gasket face joins the tubular member and main component together; passing fastening members (sheet metal screws) through the openings formed in the tubular member first end so that the fastening members operatively engage both the tubular member and the main component and securely hold them together; and bringing the branch component into operative airtight relationship with the tubular member second end, so that an airtight passageway from the main component to the branch component is provided. Where the tubular member is plastic, fiberglass, or the like, a metal collar having openings formed therein corresponding to the openings in the tubular member first end is placed in engagement with a face of the tubular member opposite the face on which the gasket is disposed. Then, the fastening members are passed through the openings in the collar and the tubular member first end to securely hold the collar, tubular member, and main component together.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a connecting component is provided for joining together a main and a branch component in a forced air heating and/or cooling system. The connecting component comprises an elongated tubular member having a passageway, and having a first end with an enlarged circumferential face generally perpendicular to the direction of elongation of the tubular member, and a second end adapted to receive a branch component therearound. An annular gasket of flexible material is operatively affixed to the enlarged face of the tubular member, and has an exterior face thereof with glue thereon. An annular section of release paper covers the glue on the gasket. Means defining a plurality of openings extending through the tubular member first end and through the gasket are provided, the openings extending generally parallel to the direction of elongation of the tubular member and adapted to have fastening members passed therethrough. The cross-sectional area of the passageway in the tubular member can have any shape, and the cross-sectional area can decrease from the first end towards the second end, as well as being different in shape from the first end to the second end. That is, a transition from a round opening in a plenum to a square duct can be provided, or vice versa, etc.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and structure that readily provide for the leak-tight connection between main and feeder components in a forced air heating and/or cooling system. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.